Roma
by lilfury
Summary: "Rache ist nichts für dich, assassino. Rache ist nichts für deine gerechte Welt. Sie ist für grausame Männer wie mich. Denke darüber nach."   Ezio e Cesare. Cesare e Lucrezia. Claudia e Leonardo. Wie es hätte sein können.


_Ciao a tutti! _

Zwei Ergebnisse stundenlangen Brotherhood Zockens:

1. Ezio und Cesare hätten viel mehr direkte Konfrontation gebraucht.

Wirklich schade, dass die beiden zwar ständig um einander herum geschlichen sind aber insgesamt vielleicht 20 Worte gewechselt haben. Dabei hatte das so viel Potenzial. Rein vom Konflikt und den Personen her betrachtet.

2. Ezio und Cesare bekommen mehr direkte Konfrontation, nur eben nicht von Ubisoft. ;)

Wer den Teil gespielt hat wird einige Orte oder Szenen eventuell wiedererkennen - wer nicht wird es vermutlich auch so verstehen, aber gar nicht erst über das hier stolpern. ;)

Ich weiß noch nicht genau wohin es führen soll, aber die Charaktere sind zu wunderbar um sie nach dem Durchzocken versumpfen zu lassen.

Auch wenn ich völlig unterstütze - sorry an alle die das nicht tun - dass zwischen den beiden, Ezio und Cesare, etwas laufen sollte, seh ich noch nicht wie das jemals passieren sollte. Aber we'll see.

Diverse Umstände täuschen über vieles hinweg und intrigante Schwestern bringen leicht mehr ins Rollen als sie erwartet haben. Soviel dazu. ;) Aber das soll nicht die Hauptsache sein.

Viel Spaß!

_Buon divertimento! _

PS: Mein Italienisch beschränkt sich auf die Frage nach dem Weg zum Bahnhof oder dem Preis einer Handtasche. Also bitte nicht wundern über eventuelle Absonderlichkeiten, auch wenn ich mich bemühe korrekt zu sein.

**Disclaimer:** Keiner der erwähnten Charaktere gehört mir sondern Ubisoft (und ein bisschen der europäischen Geschichte) und ich verdiene nichts an der Story außer persönlichem Spaß.

[Italien, Rom - Oktober, 1502 - Versteck auf der Tiberinsel - Morgendämmerung]

"_No_, Claudia, ich gehe allein. _Basta!_", beharrte der Assassine gedämpft, eine Hand bereits auf dem Riegel der schweren Eingangstür, und missachtete den unnachgiebig skeptischen Blick seiner Schwester.

"So." Ihr Blick wanderte über seine Gestalt, verweilte einen kaum merklichen Augenblick länger auf den geschmeidigen, ungepanzerten Lederstiefeln, dem fehlenden, schweren Brustpanzer, den über dem hellen Assassinengewand blanken Schultern, bevor sie eine Augenbraue in einer Mischung aus Vorwurf und verächtlichem Amusement in die Höhe zog. Es bedurfte nicht mehr Worten, er verstand. Aber sie war im Unrecht.

"Claudia", versuchte er es noch einmal und ihre Augen wurden schmaler bei dem weichen, versöhnlichen Klang seiner dunklen Stimme, da sie beide wussten, keiner würde nachgeben. "Cesare und die meisten seiner Männer sind nicht in der Stadt", versicherte er. Die Straßen waren sicherer als je zuvor und er war achtsam. "So hat Machiavelli berichtet."

Etwas in ihrem Gesicht veränderte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aber er konnte nicht sagen was. "Hat er das", stellte sie trocken fest und wich der Hand aus, die er beruhigend auf ihre Schulter legen wollte, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Hat er auch berichtet, wann sie zurück sein werden?"

"_No_, aber-", sie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

"Hat er auch berichtet, wo und wieviele Wachen zurück gelassen wurden?" Ihr Blick wurde schärfer, als sie die Antwort in seinem Gesicht las. "_No_, hat er nicht. Woher weißt du, dass es keine Falle ist!"

"Claudia." Der Hauch eines amüsierten Untertons schlich sich in seine Stimme und ihre Augen blitzten vor Zorn über seine Ignoranz. "Claudia, du machst dir zu viele Sorgen." Noch einmal überprüfte er die Schnallen seiner versteckten Klinge, mehr eine Geste um sie zu beruhigen, um ihr vor Augen zu führen, dass er nicht völlig unbewaffnet und noch viel weniger hilflos das Haus verließ, zog dann mit einem scharrenden Geräusch den schweren Riegel der Eingangstür zurück.

"Beschäftige dich, lenk dich ab."

Er spürte ihren Blick im Rücken, als er durch die Tür trat, hinaus in die frische Morgenluft, noch unberührt vom Gestank der großen Stadt, und atmete tief ein, sog die noch schlafende Welt in sich auf, wissend, dass mit dem ersten Sonnenstrahl das rege Treiben beginnen würde, in anderen Teilen der Stadt schon jetzt. Es war selten Rom, zumindest zum Teil, für sich zu haben.

"_Ciao_, Claudia", sprach er über seine Schulter und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen, hörte mit dem Klicken noch leise ihre Stimme, fast traurig, fast enttäuscht: "Deine Erfolge machen dich leichtsinnig." Aber sie kannte den Unterschied nicht, der zwischen Leichtsinn lag und dem Drang frei zu sein von der Bürde, die auf seinen Schultern lag, mit jeder Waffe und jeder Rüstung stärker eingegerbt in sein Bewusstsein.

[Italien, Rom - Oktober, 1502 - Palazzo Laterano - früher Morgen]

Feine Staubflocken tanzten träge in den ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne, die warm durch lückenhafte Bretter vor den hohen Fenstern drang, aber es nicht vermochte die Kühle der Oktobernacht aus dem alten Gemäuer zu vertreiben, die sich festgesetzt hatte in hohen Säulen und schwerem Stein, brüchigem Mauerwerk und altem Holz. Graues Licht und der Zahn der Zeit ließen kaum etwas übrig von der einstigen Pracht der ehemaligen Papstresidenz und Verwahrlosung fraß an der Würde, die sich das Gebäude noch erhalten hatte, doch Ezio spürte es. Das feine, verlockende Prickeln, das in der kühlen Luft lag, das aus jeder Ecke und Niesche drang und flüsterte 'erkunde mich, erforsche mich, verstehe mich'. Sanft ließ er die Fingerspitzen über von der Zeit aufgerauten Stein gleiten, über vom jahrhunderte langen Gebrauch geschliffenes Holz, das glatt war unter seinen Fingern wie Seide, aber zugleich kalt und hart wie Metall, nahm jedes Detail in sich auf. Er hatte Zeit. Irgendwo hier war ein Hinweis versteckt, er spürte es, wusste es instinktiv. Ein Hinweis, der ihm helfen würde zu verstehen.

Mörtel und Stein knirschten unter seinen Stiefeln, als er den großen Raum betrat, der vielleicht einmal der Speisesaal gewesen war, und sich langsam seinen Weg zwischen losen Brettern und zerfallenen Möbeln zum anderen Ende suchte. Wenig war geblieben von der einstigen Einrichtung, teils zerstört durch Feuer, teils ohne Zweifel über die Jahre entwendet von all jenen, welche die Gefahren der porösen Ruinen nicht scheuten oder den Leichtsinn besaßen sie zu vergessen. Ein langer Gang führte ihn tiefer in das Gebäude und er folgte dem Weg, leise und vorsichtig, um die Ruhe des Gemäuers nicht zu stören. Ein eigentümliches Gefühl lag in der Luft, noch verstärkt durch das gefächerte Licht der verrammelten Fenster, die feine Sonnenstrahlen, deren Spiel den Bewegungen des Wassers glich und ihn in ruhiger Sicherheit wiegte. Er fühlte sich wohl, fasziniert und voller Respekt zu gleich, wie in allen Gemäuern die so viel gesehen hatten, so viel mehr erlebt und überstanden hatten als jeder Mensch, so viel erzählten ohne zu sprechen, doch dieses hier war besonders. Das Colosseum erstaunte und erdrückte fast mit seiner Macht, seiner einstigen Größe. Die Thermen verzauberten, fesselten mit ihren Irrwegen, ihrer scheinbar unendlichen Ausdehnung, doch der Palazzo Laterano war anders. Nicht so groß, nicht so verworren, nicht so alt, aber abgeschieden. Entrückt durch Staub und Zeit aus der Wirklichkeit, menschenleer und voller vergessener Erinnerungen.

Leichtfüßig überwand er die Hindernisse, die seinen Weg versperrten, erklomm geschmeidig das nächste Stockwerk und setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen auf dem morschen, alten Holz, das ihn doch mit Leichtigkeit trug. Er genoss das Gefühl sich so leicht bewegen zu können, nicht belastet mit zusätzlichem Gewicht der Panzerung, nicht getrennt von seiner Umwelt durch Metall und dickes Leder. Genoss das Gefühl wie bei jedem Sprung ein leichter, kühler Lufthauch durch die Gewänder strich, nur das leise Rascheln des Stoffs, das sanfte Auftreten der Ledersohlen seine Anwesenheit verrieten und fühlte sich jung. Jünger. Zurückversetzt in leichtere Zeiten. Nachdenklich strich er sich über das bärtige Kinn, wie um sich an das Jetzt zu erinnern, und ließ den Blick schweifen, lehnte sich locker gegen die marmorne Balustrade und stützte die Arme auf. Ein großer Raum erstreckte sich vor ihm, unter ihm, verwahrlost und schön, die hohe Decke von schmalen Säulen getragen. Die einstige Eingangshalle, vielleicht. Eine hohe Madonnenfigur thronte auf einem Podest an der dem Eingang gegenüber liegenden Wand, ihren traurigen Blick gen Boden gerichtet, die Hände zur Bitte erhoben. Abschätzend wanderte sein Blick über die Säulen, die Wände, die Statue, auf der Suche nach einem Weg, hinüber in den nächsten Raum, dessen Eingang loser Schutt versperrte und gefährlich zu passieren machte. Er ließ sich Zeit, erwog die Möglichkeiten, streckte seine Sinne aus und erfühlte den Weg, wie unzählige Male zuvor. Wieder fiel sein Blick auf die Madonnenfigur und er seufzte, schwang sich elegant hinab über die Balustrade, landete hart und rollte sich ab. Den Staub von seinen Schultern und Beinen klopfend stand er auf, schlenderte hinüber zu der Statue und schritt die Treppen hinauf bis zu ihrem Sockel. Fast liebevoll strich er über ihre steinernen Füße, spürte ihren wehmütigen, leblosen Blick auf sich ruhen. Es war der beste Weg.

"_Scusa, Madonna_", entschuldigte er sich leise und griff nach ihren Händen, zog sich an ihr in die Höhe.

[Italien, Rom - Oktober, 1502 - Piazza San Giovanni - Vormittag]

"Wartet hier. Lasst niemanden hinein."

"_Agli ordini!_"

Cesare Borgias Augen blieben kalt. Gehorsam allein schützte nicht. Sein Blick huschte über den menschenleeren Platz vor dem Palazzo Laterano, über die schwer bewaffneten Wachen seiner persönlichen Garde, treu und ergeben und dumm. Nicht hundert von ihnen vermochten den Assassinen zu töten, aber aufzuhalten, eine gewisse Zeit. Er lernte zu nehmen, was er bekam - in diesem besonderen Fall.

"Ihr kommt nur auf mein ausdrückliches Zeichen", wiederholte er seine Anordnung und sah prüfend in die geschützten Gesichter der Männer, die keine Regung verrieten. Wieder huschte sein Blick über den leeren Platz, wachsam, angespannt, dann wandte er sich ab und trat in den Schatten des zerfallenen Gebäudes. Niemand wusste, dass er hier war. Micheletto deckte ihn, hielt den Schein aufrecht, er sei in der Romagna. Er war vorsichtig gewesen, dieses Mal. Rom hatte viele Ohren und nicht einmal sein engstes Umfeld war sicher, weder vor dem Assassinen, noch vor dem Papst, sodass er gezwungen war seine eigenen Leute zu belügen. Nur eine Hand voll erlesener Wachen und Micheletto wussten, dass er hier war, nicht bei seinem Heer. Das Risiko überwältigt zu werden war groß - das Risiko verraten zu werden klein. Und er wusste, dass Verrat bitterer schmeckte als der härteste Kampf.

Sachte schob er die schwere, in Eisen gefasste Tür auf, nur genug um nach innen zu gelangen, milde überrascht davon wie leicht die alten Scharniere sich bewegten. Lia de Russo hatte sich teuer bezahlen lassen für die Information über den unauffälligen Eingang, aber Gold interessierte ihn nicht. Nicht, wenn er recht behielt und sich hier etwas verbarg, das weit mehr wert war. Sein Vater versteckte den Apfel vor ihm, nicht im Castello, das war zu einfach, aber irgendwo in Rom. Besaß die Dreistigkeit ihn ihm zu verweigern; ihm zu drohen, wenn er verlangte nach was ihm zustand, aber er würde ihn finden. Noch hatte er Zeit. Es bedurfte keiner Gewalt, war das Risiko nicht wert, solange er die Macht nicht sicher auf seiner Seite hatte, aber auch er beherrschte ein doppeltes Spiel. Und hatte gelernt, dass es besser war die Dinge selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.

Leise fiel die Tür hinter ihm in das Schloss und er ließ den kalten Griff los, überprüfte noch einmal, ob seine Pistole geladen und gesichert war. Ein Schuss und seine Wachen würden kommen. Zwei Schüsse und der erste hatte das Problem erledigt. Der Hauch eines Lächelns schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, während er weiter hinein ging in das alte Gemäuer. Ein perfektes Versteck. Unauffällig und alt, verworren und verfallen, seit Jahrhunderten kaum Aufmerksamkeit wert. Kälte strahlte aus den alten Mauern, schwerer Staub verdichtete die Luft, während die Leere jedes Geräusch verstärkte, bevor es von den dicken Hölzern aufgesogen wurde. Vorsichtig, aber ohne Furcht, durchschritt er die ausgestorbenen Gänge und maß der einstigen Pracht nur einen verächtlichen Blick zu, empfand sogar fast eine Spur bedauern für die hohen Flure und Säle, die einst seiner würdig gewesen wären und nun nichts waren als ein Haus voll Dreck.

Er kannte die Geschichte der Residenz, hatte sie wie vieles andere an der _Università di Pisa _gelernt, überzeugt, dass wer ein Gebiet beherrschen wollte, es kennen musste. Basilika und Villa waren eng mit einander verbaut, sodass ein Gang direkt in die Apsis führen musste und wenn, dann würde dort der Apfel verborgen sein. Die Vorsicht seines Vaters war groß, doch seine Eitelkeit war noch größer. Niemals würde er ein so wertvolles Relikt in einem schändlichen, heruntergekommenen Winkel des Gemäuers verbergen.

Dichter Staub wirbelte um seine hohen Stiefel auf, als er den ursprünglichen Eingangsbereich der Villa betrat, und dämpfte seine leichten Schritte, die versanken in der eigentümlichen Stille des Gebäudes. Einzig leises Rieseln spröden Mörtels, sanftes Tapsen kleiner Tiere und entferntes Gurren der Tauben trübte die vollkommene Ruhe, nur selten durchbrochen von einem tiefen Knarren, wenn das alte Holz sich in der Wärme der steigenden Sonne dehnte. Er hielt inne. Etwas war anders. Unruhig suchten stechende Augen nach der Ursache des leisen Geräusches, das er gehört zu haben glaubte. Ein leises Scharren, feines Schleifen wie Stoff auf Holz, dann wieder Stille. Sachte, unendlich sachte, setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und bewegte sich geräuschlos den langen Gang hinunter, an dessen Ende die große Eingangshalle lag. Angesengte Möbel versperrten seinen Weg und seine Mundwinkel zuckten, während er seinen Mantel über den Arm schlang und das Hindernis überwand. Er fühlte sich wie ein Kind, darauf bedacht nicht erwischt zu werden. Dumm, ja, lächerlich, denn niemand war hier. Aber ein seltsames Gefühl behauptete anderes.

Die Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie der Verachtung zusammengepresst, ließ er den Stoff seines Mantels los, hob den Blick, dem hellen Licht der hohen Eingangshalle entgegen - und erstarrte.

_Er _war hier. Leise rieselte alter Mörtel von der Wand, wo seine Stiefel scharrend Halt suchten, schleifte der schwere Stoff des hellen Gewands über die alten Balken, als er sich geschmeidig nach oben zog und nach dem nächsten griff, mit einem sanften Tapsen die Spitzen der Stiefel plazierte. Geschmeidig wie eine Katze, still wie ein Schatten, vollendete Perfektion der Bewegungen und doch blind im toten Winkel wie jeder Sterbliche. Bedacht sich nicht bemerken zu lassen, trat er näher an das gusseiserne Tor, verfolgte durch die schwarzen Stäbe die sicheren Bewegungen des Assassinen an der kaum zu erklimmenden Wand. Der Griff der Pistole lag kalt in seiner Hand, sicher und verführerisch, als er durch den Spalt des Gittertors trat und sich locker an den kalten Stein des Rahmens lehnte. Ein Hauch von Verwunderung beschlich ihn, dass er noch nicht bemerkt worden war und legte ein höhnisches Lächeln auf seine Züge. Auch nur ein Mensch. Ein leichtsinniger Mensch. Nicht gepanzert, nicht geschützt, nicht informiert. Seine Hand verließ den Griff der Pistole und er verschränkte locker die Arme vor der Brust.

"_Assassino._" Nur gesprochen; ruhig, gelassen, doch die Wände der Halle warfen den plötzlichen Schall seiner Stimme tausendfach zurück, überraschten ihn selbst. Ein Zucken ging durch den Assassinen, ein leichtes Straucheln und seine Hand, gerade erhoben nach der nächsten Querstrebe, griff ins leere, griff erneut und fand keinen Halt und der Mörtel bröselte unter seinen Stiefeln, krachte und er fiel, direkt vor den Augen Cesare Borgias.

[Italien, Rom - Oktober, 1502 - Palazzo Laterano - Vormittag]

Sirrender Schmerz in seiner linken Schulter ließ die Welt um ihn herum langsam wieder Gestalt annehmen und entriss ihm ein gepresstes Keuchen. Dunkle Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen und sein eigener Herzschlag pochte betäubend laut in seinen Ohren, machten ihn blind und taub für seine Umgebung, die nur langsam wieder einen Fokus fand. Leise zischend zwang er sich einen Arm zu heben, biss die Zähne zusammen gegen den Schmerz der bei jeder Bewegung durch seine Schulter zuckte und tastete vorsichtig an seinem Kopf. Unverletzt, bis auf ein paar Schrammen, soweit seine vage Wahrnehmung ihn erkennen ließ. Suchend wanderte sein Blick nach oben um die Höhe seines Sturzes abzuschätzen, als der Gedanke an die Ursache ihn durchzuckte und sein Atmen stockte. Cesare. Hier. Es war nicht möglich.

Ein gequältes Stöhnen rumpelte tief in seiner Kehle, als er nach seiner Schulter griff und sich zwang eine aufrechte Position zu finden, einen sauren Geschmack im Mund bei der Realisierung seiner Situation, wissend, dass er schneller sein musste und nicht konnte. Claudias Stimme echote in seinem Kopf, ohne genaue Worte, nur ein vorwurfsvoller Ton und er leckte sich gehetzt über die Lippen, zwang sich zu Ruhe, die er nicht hatte, die ihn retten konnte.

Leise Schritte kamen näher und bestätigten, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Warm und beruhigend drückte das Metall der versteckten Klinge gegen seinen Unterarm, kitzelte am Gelenk seiner unverletzten Hand und beruhigte seinen Pulsschlag. Die Schritte kamen näher. Nur ein paar Schritte, keine Wachen, aber der Gedanke verschwand im brennenden Schmerz seiner Schulter als er leicht drückte um das geschundene Gelenk in Position zu bringen. Die Spitze eines Schattens erreichte ihn, weich und vage durch das tänzelnde Licht der blinden Fenster und er biss die Zähne zusammen, wappnete sich gegen den Schmerz, sirrenden Schmerz der seine Welt in stechendes, grelles Licht tauchte, als das Gelenk in einander schnappte. Keuchend starrte er auf den Boden vor sich, nichts sehend, nichts hören, aber das warme Metall versichernd am Arm, bis die Wellen des Schmerzes abflachten und ihn mit einem warnenden Pulsieren in der Schulter und einem bitteren Geschmack im Mund zurück ließ.

"_Assassino_." Langsam, ruhig hob er den Kopf, zog kaum merklich die Beine etwas mehr unter sich, bereit zum Sprung, bog die Finger seiner gesunden Hand, ohne Zittern, geschmeidig, bereit den Mechanismus auszulösen. Ein heißes Prickeln aus reinem Hass wallte durch seinen Körper, während sein Blick über den Mann vor ihm glitt, über die staubigen Stiefel, den blitzenden Panzer zu seinem Gesicht und seine Augen wurden schmal, als er nicht fand, was er erwartet hatte.

"Lass es sein, Assassine. Du tötest mich nicht." Gelassen hallte die Stimme des Borgia von den hohen Wänden wieder und seine Finger zuckten. Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde huschte sein Blick hinab zur Hüfte des Mannes, nahm die glänzende goldene Pistole zur Kenntnis, fiel dann wieder auf das Gesicht. Keine Angst. Vorsicht, ja. Aufmerksames abwägen der Situation. Selbstsicherheit, in der Art, wie er die Pistole nicht einmal berührte. Stolz, in seiner Haltung. Und etwas anderes. Neugier, vielleicht. Erwartung. Spöttische Provokation. Er konnte es nicht festmachen.

"Woher so sicher?", zwang er seine Stimme zur Ebenmäßigkeit und erhob sich, ruhig, wie vor einem scheuen Tier, behielt die Hand in der Nähe der Pistole im Auge ohne den Blick von den stechenden Augen des anderen zu nehmen, die er nicht mit Sicherheit lesen konnte. Der Ansatz eines süffisanten Lächelns zuckte um Cesares Mundwinkel, aber er bewegte sich nicht, wich nicht zurück, antwortete nicht und der Hass in Ezio flackerte heller auf. Langsam machte er einen Schritt auf den Borgia zu, streckte die Finger seiner rechten Hand und bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die Hand des Anderen unter die oberste Schicht seines Wams glitt, auf den Griff eines schmalen Dolches. Für einen Moment trat etwas anderes in Cesares Blick, nicht Furcht, aber etwas wie besorgte Zweifel.

"Keine Angst, Cesare, ohne Wachen?", hakte er nach, überkommen von dem plötzlichen Drang ihm seine Selbstsicherheit zu entreißen, die kühle Berechnung in seinem Blick zu vernichten. Er wollte Furcht sehen. Wollte sehen, wie er verängstigt vor ihm floh, nach seinen Wachen schrie, es nicht eine Sekunde wagte den Blick von ihm zu nehmen während er rückwärts stolperte, aus purem Entsetzen, aus purer Gewissheit sonst ein Messer im Rücken zu haben. Wollte sehen wie er am Boden kroch und um sein erbärmliches Leben flehte, schrill und würdelos, aber ein feines Stechen in seiner Schulter hielt ihn schmerzlich zurück.

Ärger flackerte in den Augen des Anderen und der Ansatz eines selbstgerechten Lächelns trat seinerseits auf seine Züge, halb im Schatten der Kapuze verborgen. Ein treffender, wunder Punkt, geradezu eine Einladung zu sticheln, ihn zu reizen. Wieder sah er auf die Pistole, dann auf den Dolch und wusste nicht sicher, ob es leichtsinnig war oder die beste Chance, die er je gehabt hatte.

[Italien, Rom - Oktober, 1502 - Palazzo Laterano - später Vormittag]

Heißer Zorn pulsierte durch seine Adern und trieb ihn zur Unvernunft, die er sich nicht leisten konnte, der er schon viel früher nachgegeben hatte ohne es zu bemerken. Neugier hatte ihn dazu gebracht den Raum zu betreten, spielerische Bosheit dazu zu sprechen, Gedankenlosigkeit dazu so nah an den Assassinen heran zu kommen, ohne vorgehaltene Waffe. Die Pistole an seiner Seite fühlte sich nutzlos an unter diesen Augen, die ihm keinen Respekt entgegen brachten und keine Furcht, deren anmaßender Blick ihn geradezu beschämte. Das kalte Metall seines Dolchs brannte unter seiner Hand, hätte ihn beruhigen sollen aber die Vorstellung ihn zu ziehen weckte nur das verstörende Bild des eigenen Dolchs an seiner Kehle, geführt durch die Hand des Assassinen. Sein Blick verdüsterte sich. Er war der beste Kämpfer. Er hatte nichts zu befürchten. Nicht von einem Sterblichen, dessen eigene Mängel nur zu deutlich waren.

"Du verstehst nichts", antwortete er tonlos und entspannte sich, ließ die Hand an seinem Dolch wieder sinken und glättete die Falten seines Wamssaumes mit einer nachlässigen Bewegung. Verwirrung erschien für einen winzigen Augenblick auf den Zügen des Assassinen und bereitete ihm tiefste Genugtuung._ Nicht mehr so perfekt, wenn es nicht nach Plan verläuft, nicht wahr, Ezio. _Schweigend beobachteten sie sich, belauerten sich, nur Sekunden, aber es fühlte sich an wie ein Moment in die Ewigkeit gedehnt. Jedes Detail trat deutlich hervor und er wog es ab; die versteckte Klinge, die sicherlich nicht die einzige Waffe war, die er bei sich trug. Die fehlende Panzerung, als hätte er mit nichts und niemandem gerechnet, als wäre Rom für ihn ein sicherer Ort. Seine Schulter, die schmerzen musste und seine Bewegungen einschränken, auch wenn sich nichts davon in seinem Gesicht spiegelte, obwohl seine Augen jede Gefühlsregung präsentierten wie auf dem Silbertablett. Hass, Zorn, Verachtung, Stolz, Verwirrung, Vorsicht.

Langsam, zögernd nahm er den Blick von ihm und trat einen Schritt zurück, noch einen Schritt und wandte sich ab. Noch einen Schritt, zur Seite, und ließ den Blick schweifen, die Wand hinauf, welche der Assassine erklommen hatte, obwohl er keinen Weg erkannte. Er spürte seinen Blick und ging weiter, hielt vor der Madonnenfigur inne und betrachtete sie, begegnete ihren leblosen Augen und sein Blick verdüsterte sich in altem Zorn, bevor Selbstbeherrschung die Wogen wieder glättete. Das war nicht der richtige Moment sich ablenken zu lassen. Er spielte ein gefährliches Spiel. Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, angespannt und knisternd, fast körperlich fühlbar und verlieh dem alten Gemäuer die Atmosphäre einer Gruft. Zu leicht konnte es das für einen von ihnen werden.

"Du bist nicht in der Romagna", hörte er die dunkle Stimme des Assassinen hinter sich das Offensichtliche feststellen und er runzelte missbilligend die Stirn, wandte sich in der Mitte des Raumes halb zu ihm um. Das war nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Aus Gewohnheit glitt seine Hand auf den Griff seiner Pistole, als lässige Stütze in Ermangelung seines Schwerts, und er sah wie der Assassine sich anspannte, mit den Augen die Entfernung zwischen ihnen maß. Leise schnaubend wandte er sich wieder ab, bewegte sich auf einen schmalen Durchgang am anderen Ende der Halle zu, durch welchen sanftes, goldenes Tageslicht in das graue Halbdunkel wallte, das einen Weg in den Innenhof versprach.

"Cesare", erklang wieder die Stimme des Assassinen hinter ihm, rauer, warnend, doch er ging weiter, betonte jeden Schritt mit der Selbstsicherheit eines Königs und dankte den Heiligen, dass das leichte Zittern seiner Hand am Griff seiner Pistole unbemerkt blieb.

"Du könntest jetzt tot sein, Cesare." Hart. Wie ein Vorwurf. Den leiseste Unterton der Frustration in der dunklen Stimme, verflogen bevor er sich sicher war ihn gehört zu haben. Ein tiefes, bitteres Lachen vibrierte durch seine Brust und er hielt inne, machte im Durchgang auf dem Absatz kehrt und sah den Assassinen an, Zorn in den Augen und die Lippen zu einer eisigen Linie zusammengepresst. Welch Ignoranz. Er hasste es, sich zu wiederholen, doch niemand hörte zu.

"Du wirst mich nicht töten, _Ezio_", tat er es dennoch, wiederholte sich noch einmal, jedes Wort betont voller Endgültigkeit und giftigem Zorn. Der Assassine kam näher, sein Gesicht im Schatten verborgen und Cesare knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Ein schwacher Sonnenstrahl streifte das Gesicht des Assassinen und Cesares Griff um seine Pistole wurde fester, ernster. Er kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Kannte ihn gut, aus den Gesichtern zahlreicher Männer und zahlreicher Spiegel. Rachsucht. Bitterkeit schlich sich in seine Mundwinkel und er zog langsam die Pistole, spürte mehr wie der Assassine einen Wimperschlag lang zögerte, als dass er es sah.

"Versuche es nicht", wies er ihn an und richtete den Lauf der Feuerwaffe auf die ungeschützte Brust, während die Schritte des Anderen zögerlich wurden. Wie eine Katze pirschte er sich näher heran, leichtsinnig und vorsichtig zugleich, trotz der Mündung, die tödlich auf seine Brust deutete.

"Rache ist nichts für dich, _assassino_." Etwas an seinen Worten ließ den Anderen inne halten und zum Stehen kommen, einen Ausdruck im halb verborgenen Gesicht, den er nicht verstand. Oder vielleicht zu gut verstand. Seine Augen wurden kalt, doch ein spöttisches Lächeln erschien auf seinen Zügen, verlieh seiner Stimme einen rauchigen Ton, gedämpft von Selbstgefälligkeit und bitterer Abscheu, die sich gegen alles richtete und nichts. "Rache ist nichts für deine gerechte Welt. Sie ist für grausame Männer wie mich. Denke darüber nach."

Das Lächeln wurde breiter, höhnischer, aber ehrlicher und nahm einen Bruchteil der Kälte aus seinen Augen, während er die Pistole hob, höher führte, über den Assassine hinweg, zur hohen, hölzernen Decke und schoss. Ein Schuss.

Betäubend laut hallte der Schall in dem alten Gemäuer wieder, brach sich an den groben Steinen und klirrte in den trüben Fenstern, brachte die Balken, wo sie getroffen waren, zum ächzen und feiner Staub rieselte nieder, ein dünner, grauer Vorhang zwischen den beiden.

"Wachen", erklärte er und seine Stimme war samtig weich, amüsiert. "Renn, _assassino_."


End file.
